


Lessons During A Heat Cycle

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: AU background, Donatello 15, Lessons, M/M, UPDATED!, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Donnie goes to Leatherhead when he thinks he is sick with fever, Leatherhead knows its not fever and "helps" the child through his heat cycle.What is wrong with Leatherhead?I realized how badly written the nice piece of work was. I fixed it, it still has a great little story, but now it has good grammar and no spelling errors.





	Lessons During A Heat Cycle

15 years before, Leatherhead and Splinter escaped a kraang laboratory with four baby turtles. Leatherhead and Splinter found an abandoned subway train and created a home for the six of them. Leatherhead and Splinter took care of the turtles together and watched as they grew. Splinter taught then ninjutsu and Leatherhead  was able to get one into machines. Leatherhead was more into medicine but Donatello really took up machines, though they worked on both areas together.  
  


Donatello woke up and felt as if he was on fire. He rolled over and looked at the clock on his bed side table. 1:35am.

 

“Damn.” He moaned and stood, he didn’t even grab his mask as he walked quickly to the bathroom.  He turned on the cold water in the shower and stepped in. It felt amazing on his skin. He washed off, giving the warm tap no attention.

 

When he got out he felt better, but he was still hot, not as bad as before. ‘Maybe I’m sick.’ He thought to himself as he toweled off, this is just a dramatic fever.

 

He walked out of the bathroom and toward the lab, if the light was on Leatherhead was still up. Donnie got to the door and the light was on. He smiled as he gently knocked and walked in. “Leatherhead?” He called quietly into the room, not wanted to wake him if he had fallen asleep at the desk.

 

Leatherhead was awake, he sat at the computer. He looked up when Donatello called and smiled to him. “Good evening, Donatello, what has you up at this hour?” He looked at the time and wondered what the child was doing up.

 

“I don’t know what it is, I am extremly hot. I just got out of a cold shower and I’m already sweating. I thought maybe it was a fever, but I don't feel like that.” He explained and Leatherhead kept a neutral expression, he knew what was wrong.

 

“Did you feel like this yesterday at all? Or just wake up like this?” Leatherhead asked and Donnie weakly answered he woke up that way.

 

“Donatello, I can tell you this, you are not sick.” He assured and he saw the child relax. “Then what is it?” Donatello was getting upset.

 

“It...it is called your heat cycle.” Leatherhead said and Donatello looked confused. “Sit.” Leatherhead instructed and turned his laptop off, pushing it to the side. Donnie sat and looked to Leatherhead for an explanation.

 

“You body is going though changes, this is one of them. And instead of boring you with details tonight, can I just show you how to take care of it?” Leatherhead was not prepared for that conversation.

 

Donnie nodded and Leatherhead kept a neutral expression as he got up and locked the door. He told the child to spread his legs. “What?” Donnie grew very wide eyed. Leatherhead assured him it was right, “Do you trust me?” Leatherhead asked and the boy instantly noddded.

 

“Scoot to the edge of the chair and spread your legs as far as you comfortably can.” Leatherhead instructed and the child did as asked. He felt tight in his lower plastron and he tried shifting to lessen the tension, it didn’t help. Leatherhead saw this and prepared to help him.

 

“Gently move your finger up and down the way of your slit.” Leatherhead said and Donnie didn’t look and the gator as he did as he was told. He gasped and continued the motion. “Slip your finger into the slit.” Leatherhead instructed and Donnie did.

 

He gasped loudly and moaned when his finger hit the head of his manhood. He continued the action, feeling the heat grow in his stomach.

 

“Donatello, drop down.” Don did as asked and arched his back as he did. He felt extremely hot again and wanted the heat to consume him.

 

“Take the base of your member in your hand.” Leatherhead watched as the turtle did. “Squeeze,” He did and moaned, his breath coming in labored pants. “Move forward, stop and the base of your head.”

 

Donnie let out a chur and stopped moving. He looked at Leatherhead and the gator just nodded. “Do it again.” He said and Don did, getting another chur from himself.

 

Leatherhead watched as the turtle jerked off and he was steady getting hard beneath the desk.

 

“Leatherhead...” Donnie called and Leatherhead knew what was wrong. “Let it happen, Donatello. It’s alright, but don’t stop moving your hand. Take a finger from your free hand and put in your mouth, trust me.” He said and Donnie did.

 

Donnie felt himself tense and watched as white stuff came out of his member. When he could breathe again he pulled his finger from his mouth and looked worriedly to Leatherhead.

 

“Are you alright?” Leatherhead desperately tried to keep the humor out of his voice. “Yes, that felt so good.” Donnie moaned and leaned his head back against the back of the chair.

 

“Glad you enjoyed.” Leatherhead was rock hard but refused to drop down, he was not going to touch the child. Leatherhead kept his hands firmly on top of the desk and his knees close together.

 

“Do you do this?” Donnie asked and Leatherhead was caught off guard with the question, “You mean getting off or the heat cycle?” Leatherhead really hoped he meant getting off. “Both.”

 

“I have gotten off like this, yes, that is how I knew to teach you.” Leatherhead said and Donnie felt a little better about what he did. “What about the heat cycle? Do you do that?”

 

“Yes, and you will start having them every year as I do.” His eyes ot wide, “I have to deal with this every year?!” Leatherhead smiled, “Yes, but once you get a little older they will not be as dramatic. You will feel it, but it won’t take over as yours has.” Leatherhead explained and the pounding between his legs got worse.

 

“Now, can I ask you a question?” Leatherhead asked and Donnie nodded. “Have you ever done anything like this?” Donnie shook his head. “Can I show you a few things?” Leatherhead wanted to show the turtle all his body had to offer him.

 

“Okay.” Donnie sounded sceptical but excited.

 

“Follow me.” Leatherhead stood and thanked heaven he was wearing his lab coat. Donnie followed him to the infirmary where he was told to lay on the table. Donnie suspiciously did as asked.

 

“Get yourself back out.” Leatherhead instructed and turned the lights on dim within the room. Donnie stroked his slit and got himself out. He groaned as he came back out of hiding. “Stroke yourself, like you did before.” Leatherhead watched as the young turtle did as told.

 

He started slow and soon gained speed. “Reach your hand around to touch your tail.” Leatherhead said and Donnie was beyond questioning. He did so and groaned. “Pinch the skin, don’t hurt yourself, but enough to feel it.” Donnie did it and his back arched as he came. “My god!” He groaned loudly after he could speak.

 

“That was strong.” He described and Leatherhead smiled. “I wanted to show you how much pleasure your body can give you, I think I succeeded.” Leatherhead teased and Donnie groaned.

 

“I see you liked it.” Donnie teased and Leatherhead was suddenly very self conscious about his body.

 

“I see your hard, it's too late to hide it.” Donnie said and Leatherhead was embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Donatello, I-” he was cut off by Donnie, “It’s okay, I- I actually like it. It’s kind of flattering you spent all that energy to keep yourself hidden as you are teaching me to touch myself.” Leatherhead was getting hard at the words coming from the hot turtle. He wanted to take the child then and there, but he knew he couldn’t.

 

“You are on your heat cycle too, I can smell it.” Donnie said and Leatherhead realized how much it was radiating off of him. Donnie didn’t really understand why he wanted Leatherhead to take him, but he knew he did.

 

Donnie’s entire body was calling for Leatherhead to mark him and Leatherhead wanted to do just that.

 

“Please, Leatherhead, show me what my body can really give me.” Donnie used the gators words against him and he shivered. “Donatello, stop. I love you and don’t want to hurt you. Neither of us are thinking straight and I don’t want to do anything you will regret later.” He said, trying desperately to calm his libido as he spoke.

 

“I am thinking straight. I know you want protect me, but you also want to make me happy.” He said and spread his legs a little more. “Dammit, Donatello, I don’t want to hurt you. You need to go back to bed. It is late and you need to try and get some sleep.” Leatherhead said and Donnie sat up. “I want to learn, Leatherhead. I want to learn somethings only another person can teach me. Please, just once.” Leatherhead was getting dangerously close to giving Donatello what he wanted.

 

“You are in heat, I am in heat, why can’t we just pleasure each other?” Donnie asked and Leatherhead gave in.

 

“Alright, but not in here, let’s go to my room.” Leatherhead said, knowing no one was on that side of the lair.

 

“Yes!” the child smiled and walked behind the gator.

 

Leatherhead walked into his bedroom and let Donnie in before he locked the door.

 

Donnie walked to the bed and Leatherhead felt himself getting very hot.

He had to remember to keep his head. If he hurt Donatello he would never forgive himself, and he couldn’t want Donatello to forgive him either.

 

Donnie lay against Leatherhead’s pillows with his legs spread wide. His body was in heat and it was driving Leatherhead mad.

 

Leatherhead shivered as he moved to kneel between Don’s legs. Leatherhead moved his hands against the inner thighs of the other. He moaned and pushed his hips up toward the gator.

 

“I love you.” Donnie moaned and Leatherhead smiled. “And I you.” he said and leaned forward. He licked up the sensitive skin of the boy’s inner thighs.

 

“Take me.” Donnie gasped and Leatherhead shivered, he was going to make this last as long as possible, and Donnie had already come twice. Donnie groaned as the gator’s tongue worked his legs. Leatherhead bit Don gently as he felt Donnie shift and moan. Do gasped when he was bit and his head flung back.

 

“Leatherhead I am not going to last much longer.” He said and Leatherhead smirked, he was going to make Donatello last longer. Leatherhead licked up the slit of the other and Donnie came out instantly. He was half erect and getting harder.

  


Leatherhead took the turtlehood into his mouth, sending pleasure shooting through the groin of the turtle.

 

“Please, take me!” He begged and Leatherhead was losing control. He straightened and got the lube he had put in his belt.

  


He lubed his finger and smiled at the small hole winking at him. Leatherhead moved forward and kissed Donatello, it was a little awkward with the difference in head shapes, but they figured it out quickly.

 

Leatherhead kissed the turtle deeply as he pushed his finger against his hole. Donnie groaned uncomfortably as Leatherhead pushed against his virgin hole.

 

Leatherhead pulled away to kiss and bite the shoulders and neck of the young turtle. Donnie groaned at the pain at his hole, but he loved the way Leatherhead’s mouth felt on his skin.

 

Leatherhead pushed his finger in and Donnie gasped. Leatherhead moved to find Donnie’s prostate and when he did Donatello moaned loudly and deep in his chest. “God, Leatherhead, god. What are you doing?” He felt amazing and wanted to know why he felt so good.

 

“This,” He struck the bundle of nerves. “is your prostate. A small bundle of nerves that obviously sends immense pleasure to the body.” Leatherhead educated as he continued to stimulate the nerves.

 

“Please, Leatherhead, take me.” Donnie begged and Leatherhead got himself out. Donnie saw the size of Leatherhead’s dick. It was huge.

 

Leatherhead knew how much bigger he was then the small turtle, he had to remember to be careful. He lubed himself and two fingers. He gently inserted two fingers into the virgin hole. Donnie scrunched his eyes shut and his hands grabbed for Leatherhead, anything he could get to hold on to.

 

Leatherhead pumped his fingers in and out of the hole, trying to be careful as he stretched the turtle. “I’m ready, come on.” Donnie pushed his body against Leatherhead’s.

 

Leatherhead pulled his fingers away and slicked his member again. He took a deep breath and lined his member up with the turtles worked hole.

Leatherhead pushed against him and Donnie groaned and wrapped his arms around Leatherhead’s neck. “Donatello, we can stop. I don’t want to hurt you.” Leatherhead said and the younger male shook his head. “No, no I want to. I just - you are huge, I need time. I want to do this.” He said and Leatherhead pushed the head in.

 

Donnie gasped and whimpered before he shifted against the member inside him, taking more into his body.

 

Leatherhead moaned when he was taken into the turtle’s body. “Donatello...” He groaned as he pushed in another inch. Donnie whimpered through a groan as Leatherhead pushed in another inch.

 

When Leatherhead was as deep as he dared to go he waited. Donnie felt so full, he wanted Leatherhead to pull out and go deeper. Donnie took his time adjusting, he wanted this to last.

 

As the turtle adjusted Leatherhead busied himself licking, biting and kissed the neck and shoulders of the other.

 

When donatello pushed against Leatherhead the gator knew he was ready. He gently rocked out of the turtle then back in. It was a slow pace, but Donatello was loving every second of it.

 

Leatherhead moved a little faster with every rock in. Donatello moaned and whimpered and Leatherhead adored the noises. “Leatherhead...” Don was about to cum.

 

Leatherhead wrapped his hand around the turtle’s leaking member, keeping him from coming.

 

“Ohh, Leatherhead, harder! Faster!” Donnie thought he was going to explode. When Leatherhead did as he asked he hit something inside Don that made him scream with white hot pleasure.

 

Leatherhead lost it.

 

He began feverishly pumping the member in his hand as he came hard into the small body. Don came instantly with the hot, full felling he got deep inside.

 

When they had calmed down Leatherhead pulled out and flopped on the bed beside Donatello.

 

“That was great.” Donnie mumbled as he curled up next to Leatherhead. The gator knew he would have to explain to Splinter why the boy spent the night in his room, but he would come up with some great story later.

  
Donnie was already asleep and Leatherhead was drifting off, but he knew that this was only the first of Donatello’s “lessons.”

 

 


End file.
